narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Scarlei
Spanisch und Studium Hablamos espanol aquí, muy bien.^^ Pienso que es tú lengua segunda en la escuela, correcto? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:02, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Moment mal, in deinem Profil steht du bist 16. Wenn du Spanisch "diez clases" hattest - als dritte Fremdsprache, dann müsstest du ja schon sehr früh mit Fremdsprachen angefangen haben (quasi mit ~ 6 Jahren) oder verstehe ich dich falsch^^ Ich will mich hier jetzt nicht in private Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber es mutet seltsam an. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:36, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Oder meinst du in der 10. Klasse. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:38, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay.^^ Klingt (oder liest sich) aber, als hättest du Spanisch schon länger (gehabt). Ich hatte 6 Jahre Spanisch (auch im Abi) und habe große Mühe das noch alles zusammen zu kriegen. Respekt!! Französisch hatte ich übrigens als 3. Fremdsprache (2 Jahre), aber da ist das meiste schon wieder vergessen (ist ja auch schon etwas her^^) :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:18, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Man könnte sagen, ich bin im letzten Drittel (Master). Was unser "amigo" wollte konnte ich nicht so recht nachvollziehen - wofür hat er sich denn überhaupt entschuldigt? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:08, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) "Wasserwirtschaft im globalen Wandel" (M. Sc.) (Ich könnte mir vorstellen, du gibst das jetzt bei Google ein... und schon weißt du auch wo ich studiere^^) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:35, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe vorher in Suderburg Wasser- und Bodenmanagement studiert und das ist sozusagen das passende Anschlussstudium. Und (obwohl meine Interessen in viele Richtungen gehen, z. B. Sprachen) waren Naturwissenschaften immer mein Steckenpferd^^ Es gefällt mir sehr, es ist sehr familiär bei uns. Nicht 500 in einem Hörsaal (eher 20-50). Ist schon richtig, dass du dich informierst, man muss ja Werbung machen :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 07:59, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich bin dann leider nur ein subjektives "Beratungsseminar" und kann nur sagen, dass das Studieren auf jeden Fall Spaß macht - die anderen Wege habe ich daher leider nicht kennengelernt. Bei uns gibt es allerdings auch einen Dualen Studiengang, die sollen aber allgemein recht anstregend sein, aber werden eben auch immer beliebter (wenn er bereit ist Auskunft zu geben, frag mal MegaPimpf, der macht glaube ich ein Duales Studium... und ist auch noch etwas jünger als ich^^). Es kommt eben darauf an, will man gleich schon Geld verdienen oder lieber noch etwas (mehr) lernen... bei uns sind die Leute nach dem Abi auch in alle möglichen Gebiete gegangen - von "normaler" Ausbildung bis "Freies Soziales Jahr" etc. oder einige Monate die Welt bereisen. Ich habe mit meinem Studium im Grunde nur das gemacht, was mir in der Schule schon Spaß gemacht hat - und wir Suderburger sind recht gern gesehene Wasserbauer^^ Setz eben auf deine Stärken (klischeehaft, ich weiß :p), einer unserer Profs meinte, der Job soll nachher auch Spaß machen und nicht zu einem notwendigen Übel werden. So, das wärs erstmal. Ich weiß, ich bin jetzt nicht der große Karriere-Fachmann, aber wenn du noch was wissen willst, sag Bescheid :-) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:20, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Vergebung Ich war nicht vorhanden. Ich bin neu. --Kine Yinus (Diskussion) 14:03, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaube unser spanischer Freund möchte dich im Chat kontaktieren!? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:18, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Entschuldige, ich wollte unser Gespräch nicht so abrupt beenden, aber mein PC ist mal wieder abgestürzt... :( Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Bis zum nächsten "Schreibgespräch"^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:16, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Da bin vor allen Dingen ich stolz!! :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:26, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Du siehst an der aktuellen Staffel, welche Episoden gespoilert sind und welche nicht. Das von Sin eingefügte Spoiler-Band hilft da. Wenn Filler-Folgen zwischen kanonischen-nicht-gespoilerten Episoden liegen, werden sie automatisch mit-entspoilert. YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:36, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Schon ok. ^^ Ja, so kann man's sagen. Einzelne Filler-Folgen zu spoilern, die mitten in einem nicht-gespoilerten Handlungsstrang liegen, geht einfach kaum und weil das deutsche Synchron-Studio irgendwie gar nicht mehr weiter macht, entspoilern wir alle Filler, die zwischen... kein-spoiler-mehr-kanon-Folgen liegen. ö_ö Jene Wortschöpfung. xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:56, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- So, ich erblickte, was du niederschriebest! xD Wiederholungen machen ja nichts, nur ein Tipp wegen den Bildern: die meisten davon sind ganz einfach auch auf der englischen Wiki zu finden (hab' noch nie von "vignette" gehört, keine Ahnung, wo die Bilder da herkommen xD). Und ungenutzte Bilder werden gelöscht (Adminberechtigte Aufräumaufgabe), also falls da mal eines, das du für NarutoWisser hochlädst, ohne es irgendwo einzubauen, gelöscht wird - nicht wundern. xD Notfalls kann ich die auch hochladen und auf meine Testseite packen... Oder du packst die eben auf deine. xD Hauptsache irgendwo, die ein paar Tage vorher hochzuladen und dann erst den Artikel zu erstellen, ist hier nicht so 'ne gute Idee (musste ich dann später auch irgendwann erfahren... und war verwirrt xD). Liebe Grüße YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:50, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Kaum bin ich weg, fremdelst du wieder :P Trotzdem schönen Abend noch^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:17, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiden-Links Oh Gott, wehe ich seh' dich heute hier arbeiten! Los, geh lernen! xD Links zu den Übersetzungen kriegst du trotzdem schonmal: *Naruto Jinraiden: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=876309 *Kakashi Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2v4tql/translation_prologue_excerpt_from_kakashis_light/ (nicht wundern, da geht's oft in den Kommentaren weiter und unten steht aber immer der Link zum nächsten Teil) *Shikamaru Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/30est2/shikamaru_hiden_table_of_contents_links_summary/ *Sakura Hiden: https://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2zzzj9/translation_the_prologue_from_sakura_hiden/ *Konoha Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2zptmq/ (das bisschen, was es da schon an Infos gibt) *Autoren findest du hier: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Naruto_print_media#Fiction Ja, alles sehr interessant, aber lern lieber bis morgen, dann hast du ja auch noch Zeit. :D P.S. Die wollen - aus welchem Grund auch immer - die Bestätigung, dass du 18 bist. Ich hab' da nichts gefunden, was nicht jugendfrei ist, aber vielleicht meinen die ja die Website allgemein... Also... Klick dann einfach auf ja, ich hab' da nichts Schlimmes gesehen... (ich hab aber auch jegliche Werbung im Browser blockiert xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:58, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :So, ich seh' schon, du hast die Referenzen eingefügt. Dooooomooo arigatoo. :3 Bei Naruto ist mit den Referenzen irgendwas schief gegangen... das warst gar nicht du, kann das sein? xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:35, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ach ja, ein kleiner Tipp: auf der Seite Vorlage:Einzelnachweise kannst du dir Ganze nochmal genau anschauen (während ich Neulinge zurechtweise), bei den Nachweisen wird immer Regel immer der "ref"-Code UND der "ref-name" (als ref name="XY") angegeben. Und gib am besten immer "Schriften des :P, S. x" an, anstelle von "Databook Nr. x". ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:44, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::...jetzt hab' ich das schon alles korrigiert... :'D XD Naja egal, war nicht viel Arbeit (war mehr Arbeit, was bei Naruto zu speichern.. aber ich will nichts schlechtes sagen ^^' wo jeder das hier lesen kann oO), du hast mir im Endeffekt richtig viel Arbeit abgenommen. :3 YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:51, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Hm, joa, okay xD Ich knüpf' mir sämtliche Hauptcharaktere ja eh nach und nach vor (ich benutze tatsächlich alle drei Testseiten xDD), wenn da irgendwo Fehler sind, radieren wir sie alle nach und nach aus.. muhahah xD (ich bin komisch, frag mich nicht wieso, ich weiß grad auch nicht xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 18:03, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 14:33, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Novels You're lucky, der Carlsen Verlag macht sich tatsächlich an Jinraiden ran! Ich hab' das mal übernommen, ich kümmer' mich dann wahrscheinlich auch um den Inhalt da, damit du dich nicht mit den Hiden hetzen musst. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:08, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kommen in den einzelnen Hiden eigentlich neue Jutsus und neue Charaktere vor? Denn wenn ja, würde ich mich auch da um eine neue Infobox kümmern. Dann hätten wir nämlich die normale, die wir für Romanfassungen von kanonischen Handlungsstrahlen und Filmen verwenden können und dazu dann noch eine andere, wo auch Spalten für erste Auftritte vorhanden sind. Wär' das 'ne Idee? Dann würd' ich mich bald dran machen, sodass du die schon zu Kakashi Hiden packen kannst. Eventuell müsste man dann auch einen neuen Header machen, aber das würde ja auch kein Problem darstellen. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:11, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) :So, die Infobox für die Novels hab' ich jetzt auch endlich mal als Vorlage gespeichert, siehe Vorlage:InfoboxNovel. Nach der Zeile "Erste Auftritte" müsste nichts mehr stehen, wenn man auch nichts einrägt. Falls das mal der Fall sein sollte, müsste man den Syntax manuell eingeben, wie es z.B. beim Quelltext zu Unschuldiges Herz, blutroter Dämon zu sehen ist. ^-^ YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 09:22, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Ui, das ging wohl daneben^^ :P [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:53, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Chat So, jetzt hat deine Dissi eine Chat-Abteilung. Dann beschweren wir uns hier darüber, dass du dich beschwert hast.. oder so.. ja.. xD Ähem, ich hab' auf jeden Fall gerade etwas "entdeckt" und darüber müsste man mal im Chat diskutieren. Ich versuch, euch heute alle zu erwischen. ^^ (Achtung, bei der OPs und EDs-Abteilung hier hab ich dir noch was hinterlassen! xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 07:53, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC) ... Komm bitte mal in den Chat. xD YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 17:02, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Erstmal Hey! Das sag ich jetzt nun zum letzten Mal: 1.Die drei Hauptcharaktere sind Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto. Der Rest wie z.B Kiba, Ino und so sind Nebencharaktere. Ihr müsst mir schon sagen wer ein Haupt- und Nebencharakter ist. 2. Ich verweigere nichts. Ich versuche mich schon zu verbessern aber meine Bearbeitungen sind halt nicht perfekt. Tja, ich kann daran erstmal nicht viel machen. 3.Mir wurde öfters gesagt auch von Admins, dass man Testseiten nur für größere Bearbeitungen nutzen sollte und nicht für kleine. Ob es so ist weiß ich nicht. Gruß Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 18:27, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich, der große Chat-Moderator, wurde mal wieder rausgekickt. Also noch einen schönen Abend ^_^ (Nachricht hier drüber ist auch neu) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:36, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- ":'(" [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:28, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Novel-Box Ich hab' die Vorlage:InfoboxNovel mal anhand des Beispiels auf deiner Testseite umformatiert und um einige Informationen erweitert - nur den englischen Titel hab' ich rausgelassen. Das müsstest du problemlos so übernehmen können, also durch die dort aufgelisteten Codezeilen. ^-^ YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:04, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Wie schön, wenn alles so klappt. xD Wie war das nochmal mit dem Inhalt? Blood Prison wird angesprochen/thematisiert? Wenn ja, dann haben wir Glück, denn das gibt's ja jetzt auch als Roman... und irgendwann werde ich das auch zusammenfassen. Eines entfernten Tages. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 13:06, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Oki oki, lass dir Zeit dabei, eilt ja nicht. :D danke dir, dass du's überhaupt übernehmen willst. ^-^ YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 18:41, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Der Abschied gefiel mir nicht -> ich hab gar nichts getan :'( [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:03, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) "Irden fortlaufende Eisketten"?^^ Noch einen Tick poetischer und wir haben Goethe :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 13:21, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Lückenfüller :Sou sou, alles sehr gute Ideen, meine Unterstützung habt ihr! Das Bild mit dem Hiden Cover finde ich (bisher) am besten, obwohl ich mir persönlich beim Text nicht so sicher bin... Obwohl, müssen wir hier seriös rüberkommen? Denn wenn ja, dann ist so ein Satz natürlich nicht passabel. *mit gehstock schwing* Aaaaaaber da wir ja alle jung und knackig sind *gehstock wegschmeiß* müsste sowas an sich klargehen. :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 19:04, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) mit "hiden" meinst du wohl die novellen. man kann das so machen wie du es beschreibst, mit der entsprechenden farbe hinterlegt. man kann aber auch in der "vorlage:sbelement" ne neue anwender-zeile hinzufügen, eben für novelle. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:57, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Auch in "meinen" Novels kommen neue Charaktere, Jutsus etc. vor - auf meiner 2. TS müsste glaube ich schon grob etwas stehen bei der Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 18:18, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstag Sooo. *räusper* Nochmal: *sing* Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag, liebe Scary, zum Geburtstag viel Glück! :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:32, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) 17 Jahr, blondes Haar... ach ne falsch. Egal.^^ Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag. Bleib so wie du bist - die Chats wären nicht halb so schön ohne dich :D Dein Cincin, Sinchen etc. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:46, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich wünsche dir Alles gute zum Geburtstag Scary und wie Sin schon geschrieben hat, bleib so wie du bist^^. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:57, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) nachträglich alles gute auch von mir! ^_^ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:28, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- Bin wieder da - falls du noch da bist^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:39, 4. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- Ich hab' Arbeit für dich... Das neue Ending! xD YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:15, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) So, TS hab' ich korrigiert, waren wie immer nur kleine Tippfehler und so. Du bist weg, ich halte jetzt meinen (Nach-)Mittagsschlaf. :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 14:36, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :In Sachen Wohnung... Hab grad was erlebt. Muss ich dir bei Zeiten erzählen. War.... außergewöhnlich. xD // Ich bin nun dein offizieller Korrekturleser, btw. :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 18:43, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Scary, ich bin am Handy, also weiß ich nicht, wie gut das jetzt läuft xD auf jeden Fall bin ich mit ner Lebensmittelvergiftung im Krankenhaus... deswegen war ich heute nicht on. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich entlassen werde, also könntest du das irgendwie... weiterleiten? Bzw die Anderen wissen lassen, vor allem die anderen 2 Fantas. :D Wenn ich morgen noch lebe, melde ich mich. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 20:07, 9. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ach und wegen den Spoiltags... manchmal sind sie da, manchmal nicht. Ich persönlich setz die recht oft rein, aber bei manchen Seiten (z.B. Jutsu-Listen) lass ich sie weg. P.S. ich darf mein Krankenzimmer nur mit Mundschutz verlassen. Ich bin isoliert xD YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) Kakashi Hiden GUESS WHO'S BACK IN DA HOUSE?! *dance* // Ich liebe es, dein Zeugs korrekturzulesen und dann wieder auf "ließ ihn im Stich" zu stoßen... never fails to make me laugh. XD Und ich begucke jetzt langsam eins nach dem anderen (am PC kann ich das nämlich). Ich schreib dir heute bestimmt noch 30mal auf die Dissi. Einfach so. :D // Kann man davon ausgehen, dass du dich nach Fertigstellung allen Kakashi-Hiden-related stuff an die anderen Hiden ranmachst? YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 07:45, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :... Du meinst, Shikamaru Hiden. Nicht Sakura. xD Uuuund ich lese dann mal, korrigieren darf ich so? YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 08:04, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::So, jetzt bin ich on, du aber nicht... xD Aber ja, überlass das mit der Jutsu-Tabelle ruhig mir, das krieg' ich noch hin. Hab' die Tai-Jutsus jetzt durch. Fehlt da noch was? (hab' die Nachricht vom Handy rückgängig gemacht, sonst hätten deine Absätze mir nie verziehen xD). Uuuuund sobald ich in den Chat kommen soll - wenn wir beide on sind - gib Bescheid. Oder sollen wir ein festes Datum mit Uhrzeit ausmachen? :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 18:07, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::... Hm... also daran mach' ich mich erst, wenn ich die Jutsu-Tabelle überall fertig hab'. xD Und ich bin jetzt auch nur am PC, um was für 'ne Kommilitonin abzuscannen. Ich versuch', heute Abend (18 Uhr oder später) nochmal on zu kommen. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 13:06, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Du bist gerade ja fleißig. :D Und du willst doch bestimmt in den Chat? YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 13:36, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ja, es ist "ry'uu'ha" mit zwei us. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:29, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank, ich versuche stehts hilfsbereit zu bleiben (und mich nicht zu verschreiben)^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']][Admin] (Dissi) 10:09, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Naori ah, tut mir leid, daran hatte ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gedacht... danke, das du es gleich richtig gestellt hast ;)87.164.74.74 14:37, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC)